This invention relates to display cases for various kinds of merchandise such as jewelry and the like. Such cases are generally made of wood or a wood-like material. They have a glass front and top through which merchandise may be viewed, and the cases typically include some kind of interior lighting.
In the past it has been the practice of the trade to custom build cases of the type to which the invention is directed. The cases were considered articles of furniture and were generally constructed and finished by master cabinetmakers. As a result, the cases were expensive to manufacture and to purchase and were accordingly only used to display merchandise of considerable value.
A distinct disadvantage to the prior art display cases, in addition to initial cost, was the problem of replacement of broken glass. Because of the structure of the case, it was not uncommon to require the return of the entire case to the manufacturer in order to replace the glass. In the alternative, a cabinetmaker was sent to the site to disassemble and rebuild the case to replace the broken glass.
A still further disadvantage of the prior art cases is that they had to be shipped in a fully assembled condition. This required expensive crating and packing. Moreover, the assembled case represented considerable volume to weight and thus high shipping costs.